


Watch your step

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 97, Disaster, M/M, Tired Taeyong, cooking au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Even the best make mistakes. And this is something Lee Taeyong knows the best.





	Watch your step

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, what's up with Taeyong and Yuta's private cooking lessons?

Even the best make mistakes. This is something Lee Taeyong knows the best. He had fucked up so many dishes he couldn't even count it on his two hands.  
And even he had bad days sometimes.

This day was one of them. It started with that the eggs were rotten that he wanted to use in class, and then the subway broke down under him. 

His only ray of hope for happiness was that he had a private lesson with Yuta that night. They had already had a few lessons with just the two of them, but Taeyong needed to admit that even like this it was hard to look after Yuta. He still feared for the boy's life sometimes. 

But seeing the boy smile was completely worth the worry and the trouble. 

These were the thoughts that ran through Taeyong's mind when he opened the door to let Yuta in. And Yuta greeted him with a bright smile and Taeyong found himself smiling back at him, no matter how tired he was. 

But in the moment Yuta left the room, his mode always went back to negative. 

So Taeyong wasn't even surprised when he felt a cold touch on his elbow and then heard the loud sound of the glass cup breaking into millions of tiny pieces.

"Fucking hell..." He muttered to himself as he slammed the wooden spoon onto the counter. He had enough of that day already. If it weren't for Yuta, he would just go to bed before something even worse could happen.

"Taeyong" The sweet voice of the other brought Taeyong's mind back to the beautiful guy from his angry thoughts. "Are you okay? I heard something breaking..." He said as he looked into the kitchen. 

Taeyong exhaled loudly as he turned towards Yuta and looked down at the shattered glass at his feet.  
"I'm okay, just knocked a cup over" he said. "Watch your steps, there can be pieces everywhere" he warned Yuta, pointing at the ground.

"Oh, okay" Yuta said as he took a step back. He watched silently as Taeyong took a broom from the corner and cleaned up to glass pieces.

"Taeyong" he called out for him softly.

"Hm?" Taeyong didn't look at him as he threw out the pieces.  
"Let's end this for today, okay?" He asked, causing Taeyong to look up at him immediately. 

"What?" This wasn't what he wanted. 

Yuta squatted down in front of him so they were in the same height.  
"I can see that you're tired. Let's finish it another time, when you also can concentrate" Yuta said, giving a sweet smile at the other. 

Taeyong just looked at him, almost heartbroken, but sighed in the end.  
"Alright. Sorry that you came this far for nothing" he said as he stood up.

" It's okay. Everybody has bad days" Yuta said as he followed Taeyong's example and stood up. "Let's make something sweet next week" he said as he took off towards the main door.

"As you wish" Taeyong said, smiling at Yuta gently, watching contently as the other took on his shoes.

"Cool" Yuta grinned. He stood before Taeyong and pressed his lips to his cheek, earning himself a happy smile. "The payment" he commented before he opened the door and waved. 

"See you next week"

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter: [Rinrin244](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. ^^


End file.
